My Girlfriend
by jenlovemicky
Summary: Will he choose love over friendship or the other way around? What will you do if you will fall in love with the girl that your best friend likes? Will you let him have her will you compete with him? For the love one, another must be sacrificed.


_I remember..._

_It was snowing that night..._

_Junsu and I were at a ball or party or whatever that is..._

_Junsu approached a lady sitting at the corner of the hall..._

_She looked so elegant in her black velvet dress..._

_Her skin was like that of snow white..._

_Her face looked a little pale but that didn't hide her beauty..._

_Junsu approached her..._

_He handed her a red rose..._

_Took her hand..._

_And as soon as Junsu's lips touched her hand..._

_I felt something..._

_I didn't know what..._

_But it made me stop Junsu from making another foolish act..._

_I apologized to the lady on behalf of Junsu..._

_But somehow..._

_Something doesn't feel..._

_Up till now..._

_That feeling still hasn't changed..._

_From the moment I met her..._

_Everyday I wake..._

_Thinking..._

_Hoping..._

_That I would see her again..._

_To end this strange feeling..._

*Cellphone rings*

Micky was startled with the vibration of his cellphone under his pillow. He reached under his pillow looking for his cellphone. He was still very sleepy to open his eyes to see where his cellphone was. He searched for his cellphone but couldn't seem to find it. Then, something fell from his bed. It was his cellphone. He picked it up and answered it while still lying on his bed.

"Micky, wake up. Today is our first as college students. You don't want to be late do you. So, come on. Rise and shine sunshine."

Micky wiped his eyes. Sat on his bed. An said, " I'll be done in 30 mins."

"Okay. And oh, I almost forgot. Do you mind letting me in first? I'm tired of standing in front of your doorstep. Thank you."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Micky ended the call. Stood up. Stretched his arms. Walked slowly to the door and opened the door.

"What took you so long? After you ended the call, it took you 5 minutes just to get here and open the door." Junsu murmured.

"Yah, yah. Whatever. Just sit down and I'll be done in a few minutes." Micky replied.

"Oh, and don't you go wandering around the house and looking for things." Micky added.

"Can you read minds or something? Aish! A house this big has got to have something interesting around. How could refrain me from enjoying such wonderful moments in my life? You know I love exploring your house. *sniff, sniff*" Junsu muttered emotionally.

"As if I don't know you. You love doing crazy things. So, just sit there and wait for me. Okay? Aish!" Micky exclaimed.

Junsu sat on the couch. Shut his grumbling mouth and waited for Micky.

But it seems like he just can't control his "adventurous-ness".

He slowly stood up and walked slowly around the Park Mansion.

"I really love this house. For 5 years that I've known Micky, I still haven't explored this whole house." Junsu whispered to himself.

"Ahem, ahem. Where are you going Sir?" A familiar voice said.

Junsu looked swiftly behind him.

"Oh Mr. Lee, it's just you. You scared the hell out of me." Junsu exclaimed.

"Good thing it's only me. But if the Master sees you wandering around the mansion, he'll definitely get mad." Mr. Lee explained.

"Okay. Fine." Junsu said as he returned to his seat.

After a few minutes, Micky got all dressed and ready to go.

"Junsu. Let's go." Micky called.

While they were walking to school Junsu asked Micky,

"Why don't you let me wander around your house?"

"Well, that's because first, it's unethical. Second, you don't want to get lost, do you? Third, you might see something you don't want to see." Micky explained as his eyes glared while saying the last part.

"You wouldn't be hiding corpses in your house, would you?" Junsu replied while laughing coldly at Micky.

Then, Micky burst out laughing.

"Ofcourse not. Duh. Who would hide a dead body in his house?." Micky answered.

Then, he burst out laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Junsu asked. Somewhat annoyed with Micky's laugh.

"Oh, you could have seen the look on your face when I said 'corpses'." Micky explained. Still laughing.

"Ah. Oh, one more thing." Junsu said.

"What?" Micky asked.

"Why are we walking? You have so many cars. But why are we walking?" Jaejoong asked is curiosity.

"We have to keep a low profile. I want to be treated normally. Like they treat average people." Micky explained.

Junsu was moved while looking at Micky's expression while hearing him saying those words.

"Okay. If we'll be walking to school, we have to walk fast or we'll be late." Jaejoong said as he smiled at Micky.

While walking near the school gate, a shiny black limo passed beside them.

A girl was riding in the limo.

"How she get to go to school in a limo and you don't? You have one, too, right?" Junsu asked Micky.

"I already told you, 'low profile'" Micky pointed out.

"Aaaahhh, yah right. I knew that." Junsu replied with a dorky expression.

The limo stopped in front of the school gate and the girl stepped out along with a guy.

They didn't see the face of the girl because the guy was behind her.

The guy was tall. He was looking fantastic on his black tuxedo.

The only thing that lessen his 'charisma' was his lips.

But, he was undoubtedly charming.

They entered the school building and went straight to the Dean's office.

"Micky, I have an idea." Junsu said as he giggled.

"With that giggle, I'm sensing that what you are planning is to spy on those two, am I right?" Micky said.

"Are you really reading my mind? How can you do that?" Junsu was really fascinated with Micky.

"How I do it, is my secret. And as for your plan, count me out. I don't want to be involved in any of your foolishness." Micky said as he walked away from Junsu.


End file.
